Sonic riders 2
by Geiser The Fox
Summary: Desde que Jet perdió contra sonic, ha estado practicando hasta que un nuevo grupo los retó. Mientras tanto, sonic y sus amigos tienen problemas con amy...


Este es un fic sobre sonic riders, pero la segunda parte (que no hay, me la he inventado yo)

Pasado un año despues de que Jet perdiera contra Sonic, los Babylons (Jet, Wave, Storm) practicaron con sus extremes gears en una ciudad bastante grande y como sacada de el año 4980 (que no tengo ni idea de como seran, XD). Un dia, Wave descubre una pista para que pudieran practicar. Estaba bastante sucio y oxidado todo a su alrededor, pero servia.

Wave: ¡¡Jet! ¡¡Storm! ¡¡Venid aqui! ¡¡He encontrado una pista nueva!

En una esquina cerca de Wave, aparecieron Jet y Storm. Jet iba delante y storm detras, pues antes se habia chocado contra una pared. Jet saltó de su extreme gear y cayó de pie, al lado de Wave y cojiendo su extreme gear con el brazo.

Jet: Esta bastante sucio

Wave: Pero no esta mal para practicar, ¿no?

En ese momento, Storm pasó entre Wave y Jet, los cuales cayeron uno encima del otro.

Jet: ¡¡¡Storm! ¡¡¡Ten mas cuidado! ¡¡¡No me extraña que te chocaras contra la pared!

Wave: Jet... por favor... quitate de encima... mio... que no puedo... respirar...

Jet: Perdon.

¿: ¡¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Sois muy graciosos! ¡¡¡Jajajajaja!

Jet: ¿Quien a dicho eso?

¿: ¿Acaso esperas una respuesta?

Storm: Creo que si... ¡¡¡aaauuu!

Storm estaba haciendo un luping, pero se cayó de cabeza y se desmayó.

¿:¡¡¡¡¡¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡¡¡Es que hasta lloro de la risa, jajajajajajaja!

Jet: Déjate ver.

¿: Vale.

De la nada aparecio un zorro azul. Parecia mas grande que tails y tenia una pulsera. El tambien tenia una extreme gear. Su color era azul, verde y negro, todo esto con lineas de esos colores, y parecia muy buena, pues wave se quedo impresionada.

Jet: ¿Como te llamas?

¿: Me llamo geiser. ¿Que os parece si os echamos una carrera?

Jet: ¿Como que "nos echais"? Si estas tu solo...

De la nada aparecieron dos zorros mas. Uno de ellos era chica, de color verde y con otra extreme gear de color dorado. El otro zorro era negro con una flecha roja pintada en su frente, como si señalara algo.

Geiser: Os presento. Esta es Naturalix, y el es Shails.

Naturalix: Encantada de conoceros.

Shails: La carrera va a ser facil.

Wave: Ya, ya. No creo que sea tan facil derrotarnos, ¿verdad jet? ... ¡¡Jet!

Jet: ¡¡¡Storm! ¡¡¡Despierta, que nos estan retando! ¡¡Venga!

Storm se levanta.

Storm: ¡¡A race!

Wave: ¿Y ahora por que habla en ingles?

Geiser: Bueno, ¿empezamos?

Mientras tanto, sonic, tails y knuckles estaban en sus extremes gears, las cuales parecia que les habian cojido cariño, y corriendo por un bosque. Parecian asustados (el que mas sonic) y tambien parecian muy apurados. Sonic: ¡¡¡Corred mas rapido, o nos alcanzara! Knuckles: ¡Esto es frustrante! Tails: ¡¡Tengo miedo! Sonic: ¡¡¡Y yo el que mas miedo tiene! Knuckles: ¡¡¡¡NOS ESTA ALCANZANDO! ¡¡¡Salvese quien pueda! Detras de ellos aparecio una nube de polvo, pero tan grande como un tornado, y delante de ella aparecio amy con su martillo Piko-Piko-Hammer (no me extraña que tuvieran miedo, XD). El tornado lo creaba ella (¿Como? No tengo ni idea, XD) y parecia muy enfadada. Estaba diciendo todo el rato: ¡¡Sonic, como te alcance desapareceras de la faz de la tierra! ¡¡Y tus amigitos tambien! (Ya ven, ya, XD) (Que habran hecho sonic y compañia, XD) Amy: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sooooooooooniiiiiiiiiiic! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Como te pille desapareces! ¡¡¡Como os habeis atrevido a acosarme! Sonic: ¡¡¡¡¡Que nosotros no hemos hecho nada! Knuckles:¡ ¿Seguro que no has vuelto a soñar otro sueño como ese! ¡Es que ya es la cuarta vez que nos encorres! Amy: ¡¡¡¡Yo se reconocer sueños! Sonic: ¡¡¡Aparte, eres tu la que intenta acosarme a mi! Amy: ¡¡¡¿¿¿Yo! ¡¡Encima me hechas la culpa a mi! De la nada aparece una cuerda que coje del cuello a knuckles y se lo lleva hacia amy. Cuando llega, se ve una explosion y a knuckles volando por ahi. Sonic: ¡¡¡Tails! ¿¡¡¡Para que le diste ese martillo-cuerda-explosivo a amy? Tails: ¡¡¡No lo se! ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAA! Amy tambien cogió a tails y le pasó lo mismo que a knuckles. Sonic:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mal dia, mal dia, mal dia, mal dia! Sonic aceleró hasta los 540 km/h. Le parecia raro de que amy no le lanzara la cuerda, pero entonces se dio cuenta de porque. Amy estaba delante de sonic y este no pudo escapar. Amy le cogió del cuello y lo intentó ahogar. Amy: ¡¡¡Yo creia que me querias! ¡¡¡Pero ahora te odio por hacerme eso! Sonic: ¡¡¡Cuando he dicho yo... que te queria! Amy soltó a sonic y empezó a contar. Amy: Veamos... una en un capitulo de sonic X cuando me das una rosa... una en total... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sonic! Sonic consiguió escapar a tiempo, pero sin embargo, algo golpeó a sonic antes de que pudiera escapar. Una extreme gear le golpeó y le dejo un poco atontolinado. El que le golpeó era maxi, un echidna amarillo muy parecido a knuckles (que segun su historia es su hermano gemelo, pero de distinto color) Maxi: Sonic, lo siento por golpearte, pero iba tan rapido que no te vi... por cierto, ¿por que tails y knuckles estan tirados en el suelo mas atras? Sonic: Esa es... una larga... historia... Maxi: ¿Y esa nube de polvo delante tuyo? Sonic: No lo se... ¡¡¡Maldicion! ¡¡¡Es amy! ¡¡¡Corre para salvar la vida o te pasara lo mismo que a tails y knuckles! Maxi: Pero si yo no le he hecho nada... ¡¡¡¡Ahu! Amy aparecio delante de sonic y golpeó a maxi con su Piko-Piko-Hammer (este ya es el viejo martillo) Amy: Ahora si que no tienes escapatoria... ¡¡¡¡¡Muajajajajajajaja! Amy tenia puesta una cara de demonio y sonic estaba llorando del miedo (como en el anime, que parecen que las lagrimas son cascadas, XD) y gritando, pero antes de que amy pudiera torturar a sonic, tails apareció un poco aturdido (por el golpe que le dio a el) y tambien asustado (no por la cara de demonio de amy) Tails: ¡Sonic! ¡Babylon Rouges necesitan tu ayuda! Sonic se deshizo de amy como si fuera un cartón. Sonic: ¿El que les pasa? Tails: ¡No lo se, pero me los he encontrado desmayados en el suelo de la ciudad y un poco heridos! Sonic: ¡¡¿¿Que? Tails: Y ya de paso knuckles se compró cebollas para comer. Sonic y amy hicieron una mueca de asco. Sonic: Vamos a ver que les ha pasado. Todos (incluido maxi) se fueron a ver que les pasó. Cuando llegaron, se llevaron una sorpresa, pues no es tan facil ver a los Babylons derrotados de esa forma. Sonic estaba llorando. Amy: Sonic, ¿estas llorando? Que corazon tan vondadoso tienes, llorar por los rivales... Sonic: Snif, snif... ¡Por favor, knuckles, snif, alejate de mi que las cebollas me estan haciendo llorar! Knuckles: Preond Tails: ¿Que? Knuckles: Perdon, es que estaba tragando una cebolla. Decia perdon. Sonic: Habrá que llevarlos a un hospital y que nos expliquen que les ha pasado, pero antes... ¡a comer, que tengo hambre! Y todos se fueron a comer. Cuando volvieron, y para la sorpresa de todos, los Babylons ya no estaban. Knuckles: Se habran despertado y se habrán ido. Maxi: Knuckles... Knuckles: Ahora no puedo. Tenemos que pensar que ha pasado. Al rato. Maxi: Knuckles... Knuckles: Que ahora no puedo... Al otro rato... Maxi: Knuckles... Se le hincha una vena de la cara (en anime: cuando se enfada) Knuckles: ¡¡¡Hay, toma! Y le da una cebolla. Maxi: Yo no queria eso, pero gracias. Knuckles: ¿Y entonces que querias? Maxi: Te queria decir que esas personas se estan llevando a los Babylons. ¿ A amy se le quitó el enfado? ¿Knuckles prestara mas atencion a su hermano alguna vez? ¿Por que a knuckles le gustan las cebollas? ¿Por que no me dejan comer helado? 

Continuara


End file.
